


Not a Strand Out of Place

by meowmomo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmomo/pseuds/meowmomo
Summary: Ren enjoys having his hair played with.





	Not a Strand Out of Place

As a normally quiet and reserved person, there was still a lot most people didn’t know about him. However, the one thing that barely anyone knew about Lie Ren was the fact that he utterly enjoyed having his hair played with. And normally, it was just Nora who would play with his hair. During the rare times when Nora was absolutely relaxed and the two were lying down or sat together, she would start running her fingers through the strands around his hairline. It only ever proved to further relax Ren, and he definitely loved having those moments with her.

However, recently he had also grown closer to one of his teammates. Pyrrha, who had learned Ren’s secret, was now playing with his hair as he sat in front of her and Nora’s shared vanity. She had first learned of Ren’s joy of having his hair played with when Pyrrha had walked into their dorm room one day while Ren was lying with his head in Nora’s lap. At the time she had simply smiled at the two and moved on to sit on her own bed.

But then less then week later, when Pyrrha and Ren were alone together, she actually asked him what that had all been about. And Ren told her. He knew Pyrrha seemed to be slightly surprised by Ren’s full honesty, but Ren had come to learn that Pyrrha was one of the most trustworthy people in his life. So, it wasn’t a shock when Pyrrha later approached him asking to play with his hair, mentioning that she had always kind of wanted to. Though he was a bit shocked when Nora had walked in and told them they were cute while she had been doing so.

That was when everything spiraled to where it was now. While Ren absolutely adored Nora and those relaxing moments they had together, there was something different about how he felt when Pyrrha played with his hair. Perhaps it was because Pyrrha had long hair too, giving her more experience in how to handle it. Or maybe it was simply because Pyrrha was a different person from Nora, therefore Ren had different feelings regarding her. Either way Ren was definitely enjoying this.

As Pyrrha caught his eye in the mirror, she smiled at him sweetly before she gently swept his bangs away from his eyes and pulled his hair out of his low ponytail, “Why do you keep your hair long like this? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s always been like this. Longer than most guys keep it.” Ren answered simply, staring back at Pyrrha through the mirror.

He watched silently as she held onto her soft smile and looked down to focus on what she was doing with Ren’s hair. When Ren had first met his new teammates after initiation it didn’t take him long to see what people so commonly saw in Pyrrha, after all he wasn’t blind. But what was harder for him to understand was how people (specifically Jaune) didn’t literally melt when she smiled at them. When Pyrrha smiled, genuinely smiled, it was always one of the softest and most saccharine things Ren had ever seen. He was most definitely susceptible to her sweeter brand of charm, and often found himself melting a bit when she would smile specifically at him. Much in the way he was always filled with warmth anytime Nora booped him on the nose.

Ren suddenly felt tingles as Pyrrha pushed both hands into his hair and dragged her fingers over his scalp. It felt heavenly.

“You have such nice hair,” Pyrrha complimented, “and I don’t understand why all you do is keep it in a ponytail.” Her hands moved to play with the hairs at the base of his neck.

“All you do is keep yours in a ponytail.” Ren pointed out, trying to keep his eyes open as the tingles continued.

Pyrrha smirked and raised an eyebrow at him through the mirror while Ren felt a small pull at the corner of his mouth as he looked back at her. She pulled her hands away from his neck and leaned forward to grab Ren’s hair brush off the vanity.

Soon enough she was pushing one hand through his hair as the brush followed suit in the other, “I’m gonna put your hair up.”

Ren let out a soft hum while he watched his teammate work. Her hands were gentle but swift as he felt her pull all of his hair into one hand near the crown of his head. He followed her with his eyes as she once again leaned over him to grab something off the vanity, and before he knew it his hair was up in a ponytail once again.

Pyrrha leaned forward to place her face next to his just over his right shoulder. She smiled at him through the mirror, “Look, we match.” She laughed.

As her laughter reached his ears, Ren couldn’t help but let out a short breathy laugh. He was most definitely enjoying this. Continuing to watch Pyrrha in the mirror, he noticed her eyes flash before she quickly moved to pull his hair out of the ponytail. She softly ran her hands through his hair, taking care to make sure she didn’t tug too hard as she went to work once more.

After many minutes of Ren watching Pyrrha, many gentle tugs at his hair, and many bobby pins later, Pyrrha stopped her work to look up at Ren in the mirror. However she only caught his eyes for a moment before a hand flew up to her mouth and she visibly tried to stifle a laugh.

Ren frowned, “What?”

Pyrrha giggled softly, “You look a bit like Mulan.” Her hand landed on his shoulder and she continued to laugh.

Ren turned to look at what she had done with his hair in mirror only to notice that she had put it up in a simple bun. But she was right, and all of a sudden Ren found himself chuckling too. After a moment he noticed Pyrrha smiling brightly at him in the mirror.

“Did I just make the forever stoic Lie Ren laugh?” She asked, smirking at him before moving to take the bobby pins out of his hair.

Ren paused to stare at her, “Maybe.” He could feel his heart melting a bit.

Pyrrha looked up to catch his eyes in the mirror and Ren found himself smirking at her. Pulling all the bobby pins out his hair, Pyrrha settled for gently running her fingers through his hair as the two looked at each other in the mirror. For a moment, Pyrrha looked as she was about to say something to him, when the door suddenly opened. The two turned to greet their teammates as they walked into their dorm, but as Pyrrha and Ren turned back to look at each other Ren could see slight disappointment lingering in her eyes.

Pyrrha reached over to grab for the brush again, “Here, let me put your hair back.”

She quickly pushed her hand and the brush through his hair again. While Ren thought she was just about to simply pull it back into his normal low ponytail, before he could think of anything else she had pulled it back up into a ponytail that sat closer to the crown of his head, not too dissimilar from hers.

“Pyrrha.” Ren reprimanded softly, raising an eyebrow at her.

Pyrrha smiled as she caught his eye, “What? I like it like this.” She told him before she leaned over to put the brush back. 

Pyrrha then walked away from the vanity after patting his shoulders briefly. Ren turned to watch as she walked over to her bed, and after a moment turned back to look at himself in the mirror. Rolling his eyes fondly, he smirked before finally moving away from the vanity.

Maybe he would try wearing his hair like this more.


End file.
